


I Just Can't Stay Away From You!

by CrushedEmerald



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Affairs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedEmerald/pseuds/CrushedEmerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron moved away from Emmerdale just before a certain Robert Sugden came into the village after years away. So when Aaron comes back they're practically living on top of each other, the attraction is obvious for all to se, though not obvious for our two boys...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One. Aaron's Return

**Author's Note:**

> I have got to admit, I am a huge Emmerdale junky, I especially adore Aaron, and his relationship with Aaron so this is the first of many Aaron/Robert fanfictions I will probably write and post. Enjoy.  
> Also, disclaimer, I don't own anything, sadly...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while but Aaron Livesy has finally decided to come back to Emmerdale, to his family and his home. But what happens when he meets the newest and former resident Robert Sugden...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Emmerdale fic, so go easy. And enjoy...

Chapter One. Aarons Return.

 

He was back, his feet hit the curb as he exited the cab, it was official. He was home but whether it was still home was yet to be seen.

 

Emmerdale looked pretty much the same, with only the odd change here and there. A new sign on David’s shop, a new set of outdoor tables and chairs for the café and was that a new bench outside the Woolpack? Wow Diane and Chas had really splashed out.

 

He paid his fare and took his bags from the back and headed inside. It was warm and friendly in the pub and Aaron immediately noticed changes, a lick of paint, new furniture, had his mum gone crazy, or came into some money?

 

He began to look to the people, the villagers sat around enjoying the cool of the pub on the hot summer afternoon. Laurel and Ashley were in the corner, with Pearl, Rhona, Vanessa and Johnny at the table next to them. Who else? Kerry and Dan were at the bar with pints and burgers and chips, somethings didn’t change.

 

But most importantly, his best mate Adam was sat around the side of the bar, nursing a pint with some lad looking bored and obviously clock watching for when his wife got off shift. He watched her longingly, as a newly blonde Victoria was serving food to some hikers in the far corner, anyone would think Adam didn’t live with his wife and hadn’t seen her in years!

 

Aaron shouldered his rucksack and grabbed his holdall and headed over to Adam, “Alright mate?” he beamed laughing at Adams reaction.

 

“Aaron!” He cried out, launching from his seat and into a manly hug with a couple of pats on the back for good measure, before moving over to make room for Aaron to join them. They both order pints and Aaron turned to his company, a slightly spec-y guy and a rough, dodgy one.

 

“Finn and Ross Barton, my cousins-” Aaron knew brothers really, he was still kept mostly in the loop by everyone, Aaron was astounded by how much drama went one, “-guys this is Aaron, Chas’s son, me best mate.”

 

Finn smiled shyly at Aaron and Ross just grunted which got him an elbow in the ribs from his younger brother which just earned him another grunt.

 

Vic came out after a little while, tired and slightly grumpy after her shift, before she spotted the additional member of her husband’s company, and flinging herself into his arms. Aaron could barely breath from the bear hug he was getting but he indulged her anyways, “Aaron, oh Aaron I’ve missed you!” she choked up.

 

“Husband here!” Adam grumbled, pretending to be offended at the attention his wife was giving to another man, laughter was sparkling in his eyes though, he knew Victoria and Aaron had known each other through childhood and had a long friendship.

 

“Pish posh, I see you every day, it’s not often that Mr Livesy here graces us with his presences” She laughed before squeezing in between Aaron and Adam.

 

*

 

After a while of gossiping and catching up, as well as getting to know Adams extended family, Vic piped up, awkward as ever and said, “Hey Aaron? You know Finn’s gay too, right?”

 

Finn spluttered, coughing a bit, “Victoria!” He complained to his best friend, cheeks glowing, whilst his brother choked on the mouthful of pint he had just began to drink, his face as red as his brothers. Adam just sat there for a while before putting his head in his hands, mortified at his wife.

 

A once over from Aaron was concluded with a “He’s not really my type, Vic” which had Finn going even brighter red, “Plus I’ve just come out of a serious relationship, I don’t intend on going straight into another one! No offence Finn” Adam childishly sniggered at his friends choice of words, ‘going straight’.

 

They talked for a while longer, laughing briefly at Finn and his disastrous relationships, Aaron giving some tips and Victoria still hinting that they would be good together, before moving on to the villagers gossip, filled with affairs, marriages and divorces, it was hard to keep up with all the ins and outs.

 

Ross had been sneering and passing comments for about an hour or so before he finally came out and said what had been on his mind, “You’re gay, really?” He finally called over Finn, Adam and Vic halting the whole conversation.

 

Everyone froze, especially Finn who turned frowning at his older brother, Aaron simply glare at Ross, not sure where this was going, he simply nodded.

 

“Why?” He quizzed, Finn grumbled annoyed, crossing his arms tightly over his chest, “You’re a nice looking lad, not feminine, there are some real fit birds about!”

 

“Ross!!” Finn and Adam hissed at the same time, whilst Victoria growled and muttered curses under her breath. Aaron however, took a moment thinking about how stupid Ross sounded, how cave man and homophobic he sounded whilst his little brother sat right next to him, his gay little brother, Ross Barton clearly didn’t get the brains in the family. Taking a sip of his drink he put it back down on the beer mat with a bit of a bang, liquid sloshing and answered, “I like hard lines, solid muscles and cock,” he said crudely, “Big thick cock, in my mouth, hands and arse.”

 

He stood up and looked around him, Ross looked green, Finn looked somewhere between ready to pass out and ready to laugh in his brothers face Aaron wasn’t sure, he was pretty sure Finn didn’t have a clue which he was going to do either. Adam and Vic just gaped wide eyed.

 

Aaron downed the last of his pint, slamming it back down and glaring at Ross, “Homophobic twat” he hissed, grabbing his two bags and with a quick bye to Adam and Vic and a polite ‘nice to meet you’ to Finn who returned it, he headed behind the bar and out the back.

 

*

 

He walked straight into the living room, glaring at the floor and muttering as he went, dropping his things to the floor by the sofa before he even looked up, and he froze.

 

“Oh!” Aaron gasped, in front of him was what can only be described as a god, hard lines, killer pecs, wash board abs and from the bulge under the small white towel which was slung low on his hips, he had a big, thick cock. Exactly what he had just explained to Ross in the bar.

 

The blonde Adonis was stood in the living room, near the ‘kitchen’ area, drying his golden locks with another small towel. The kettle was bubbling in front of him and the tumble drier was going as well. Aaron felt like he was drooling. Who was he? God, fuck, Aaron felt all hot under the collar and something else was starting to take notice downstairs. This wasn’t his mums new fella was it? He was younger than her, a couple of years older than Aaron himself, he had to be late 20s early 30s, and positively smoking.

 

The golden haired god turned then to find he had company, gawping, and drooling company. “Hello?” He asked, his voice smooth and rich like liquid chocolate, “This is private back here, not for public, you shouldn’t have come back passed the bar”

 

He made no attempt to cover up, he just stood there, all long muscled legs coming from under his towel down to bare feet. His arms still above his head, muscles bunched and beautiful, he envied his mum a little, god he wanted to see him naked, preferably above him whilst he was lead also naked on a bed, he was a fine specimen. “I’m Aaron Livesy,” He finally got out passed his dry throat, “Chas’s son, she owns this pub, or half of it at least” 

 

Recognition crossed through beautiful blue-green eyes, “Ah your mum will be so glad you’re home” smiled the god, “I’m sure” Aaron smiled, as his eyes continued up and down his companions body, drinking him in like a tall glass of cool water on a hot summers day.

 

“See something you like?” the blonde purred, stepping forwards and dropping is arms, rubbing his other towel seductively down his front, over his pecs and abs, smiling suggestively all the while. Aaron stumbled back, tripping slightly in the handle of his rucksack, back falling against the wall besides the door.

 

The blonde approached in hot pursuit, hot breath dancing over his ear as he got in Aarons personal space, the blonde man’s hands gripped onto jean clad hips, “Wouldn’t mind a peak under your clothes, its only fair, shall we take this upstairs?” he sank his teeth into Aarons earlobe.

 

Aaron was astounded by his guts, and in his girlfriend’s living room with her son. Footsteps on the stairs alerted Aaron to someone’s journey down the stairs and forced his frozen body into action, “God, no!” Aaron gasped, arms pushing forwards, forcing his elbows out of right angles and straight against his companions bare chest, flexing his fingers nails scraping again bare skin, before pushing him back.

 

His mother came through the door then, first seeing the blonde by the sofa, and absently commenting to him, “Rob, seriously, put some clothes on with you?” before she saw her son as she looked passed the blonde, “Aaron? Oh my god Aaron!” She charged forwards passed ‘Rob’ and throwing her arms around her son as the half-naked man left the room. Aaron watched all the while, curiously, if this was her mums new man Aaron wasn’t very impressed, he didn’t approve as the man clearly was out for anything he could get, probably money grabbing and clearly happily cheating, and so blatantly with her son, even biting his ear. Unconsciously Aarons hand moved up his mums back to his ear, which felt a little hot to the touch.

 

Chas released her son, tears in her eyes which she wiped with the back of her black sleeve, before spouting question after question at her son without letting him answer, ‘how are you’, ‘how was the journey’, ‘I wasn’t expecting you (Not that I’m complaining, of course)’, ‘How’s Ed’

 

Aaron stopped her then, pushing her towards the sofa and stealing Robs hot water before he even thought about answering his mother, he made two strong cups of tea and headed back to the sofa, “Me and Ed split up mum” he sat down on the coffee table in front of where his mum sat, and added, “Again!”

 

Chas gasped again, “Oh hon! I’m so sorry” Aaron shook his head and began to explain, “it’s fine, we argued a lot, he wanted me to stay home-” He paused as Rob came back into the room, a tight pair of dark navy jeans and a deep black cowl neck jumper on, and refilled the kettle leaning back against the counter beside it and watching the water boil, Aaron sighed and continued, “I couldn’t be hwat he wanted, what he expected of me, we fought lot, the make-up sex was great but within days we were at each others throats again”

 

“Oh babe!” Chas frowned. “Obviously didn’t deserve you,” Rob interrupted pouring the hot water into his cup, “Only an idiot would let you go”

 

Aaron gaped, embarrassed, he knew that Rob had been listening obviously but for him to make it blatant that he was by commenting on something private and personal. He was annoyed at him but begrudgingly flattered by the compliment.

 

Chas frowned at Rob, confused, he was never nice, what did he want? “Umm…” she started before she shook her head, “He’s right, Rob’s right, Ed was a fool to let you go, anyways, hon, what can I make for your welcome home tea?”

 

And with that Aaron was back in Emmerdale with his mum and his old friends as if he had never left, his mum by the stove making spagbol for his tea whilst he tried to ignore the hot stares he was getting from her boyfriend, his eyes were undressing him where he sat on the sofa. It was awkward.

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you. All comments welcome x


	2. Chapter Two. Second Encounter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron has been back a week, its been a quiet one, until...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter number two, hope you like.
> 
> Previously: And with that Aaron was back in Emmerdale with his mum and his old friends as if he had never left, his mum by the stove making spagbol for his tea whilst he tried to ignore the hot stares he was getting from her boyfriend, his eyes were undressing him where he sat on the sofa. It was awkward.

Chapter Two. Second Encounter.

 

It had been a week since Aaron had been back home, it was brilliant, he would never have believed how much he had missed his friends and family and just generally the small, quiet village of Emmerdale, the village he called home, would always call home. But apparently he had missed it, his heart felt brighter and his shoulders lighter, the year and a half he had spent with Ed, again, in France had been a bit of a burden really, it had been an effort, but being home surrounded by friends and family was where he wanted to be.

 

It had also been a week since his awkward meeting with Rob, his mum’s fella, it was brilliant, and he was almost able to forget about their horrendous meeting, with the obvious come on, offer of sex and bite to the ear. Aaron shivered thinking about it, he was so turned on by Rob, then ridiculously embarrassed and guilty about how he was feeling.

 

His mum passed the odd comment here and there about something Rob said or did, but nothing major was mentioned, it was as if he just vanished for a while, and Chas didn’t seem all that bothered either, which was odd, because she usually got quite possessive about her men. It was usually her downfall, sadly.

 

Aaron pottered about, not doing much of anything really, he popped to the scrapyard every now and then, to visit Adam, who kept begging him to come back to work. He owned a share in the company, and it was doing amazingly well, but he wanted to just enjoy himself for a little while longer, he was enjoying just being lazy and seeing friends when and for as long as he wanted.

 

He was just relaxing at home, just watching day time TV, and complaining about it under his breath, he had popcorn and a beer from the pub, it was a little early, just before midday but he was relaxing. When someone came through the front door, with keys, he wasn’t that phased, his mum was shopping with Debbie but it could be Diane or Dug, or Cain, really it could be anyone but they had keys so he wasn’t all that bothered.

 

He could feel someone behind him, but he didn’t turn, just took a sip of his beer when someone spoke, making him jump and tip his beer down his top, “So this is where you’ve been hiding.” It was Rob, he had keys to the Woolpack, wow, him and Chas were getting serious, keys? What was that about!

 

He rubbed his hand down his front, spreading the liquid and soaking his top through, he had twisted in his seat a little to look at the blonde Adonis who had plagued his every thought, sleeping and awake. He stood there in his tight navy jeans again, this time with a blue v-neck and black blazer on the top, he was so suave, nothing like Chas would usually go for, he was too polished for her, and he was nothing like what Aaron liked either. Yet, he couldn’t keep his mind off of him, and the dreams, oh the dreams he had of them, his hand was aching, as well as another part of himself.

 

Aaron stood up, beer in hand and headed to the little kitchenette, he could heard Rob behind him, footsteps on the wooden floor, he could almost feel his breath down the back of his neck. He put his beer down in the sink, most of the remaining liquid was down his front, darkening his grey top, luckily it hadn’t made it to his tracksuit bottoms making himself look like he’d wet himself, and embarrassing him further.

 

He grabbed the tea-towel from the cooker handle and dabbed some of the liquid, the only thing it was helping to do was spread the wet further. He growled at himself for being so jumpy, but something about Rob made the logical part of him short circuit.

 

Just then he turned, but not by his own steam, no the hand on his shoulder turned him to face Rob. Who was stood close, too close, in his personal space. His eyes sparkled with mischief as he looked down into Aarons deep blue eyes, Aaron stared back, frozen. He wasn’t sure what was going on, where this insane attraction for his mums boyfriend. 

 

Rob took the towel from his hands, and dabbed a bit more, eyes never breaking contact with each other. His other hand skirted down over hard worked for muscles, playing with the edge of his top, before sliding back up over bare, slightly damp skin. Aaron’s breath caught in his throat, was this really happening?

 

His heart pounded in his chest, as Rob dropped the towel to the floor which landed with a wet flump from soaking up the beer from Aaron’s shirt. Now with both hands free Rob took hold of the hem of Aarons top and pulled it up his stomach, eyes averting to admire the view, the back of one of his hands skimmed down over bare skin before he lifted the wet top up and above Aarons head chucking it to the floor in the kitchen.

 

Rob and Aaron stood there starring into each other’s eyes, in the kitchen of the back of the Woolpack, one man was topless both men were breathing hard and heavy. Neither sure if the other one was going to make a move, Aaron wasn’t entirely sure himself if he wasn’t to make a move or not, he shouldn’t, this was his mum’s other half for goodness sake.

 

That didn’t seem to stop Rob though, who’s hands ran up his stomach, playing briefly with the happy trail of soft hair travelling neatly down in a line, skirting around his belly button, up the ridges of his abs and over his nipples. His hands cupping the sides of his neck and edge of his jaw before he pulled Aaron harshly up into a kiss. Angry and hungry and passionate. Everything Aaron wanted, everything he dreamed about.

Rob’s tongue entered into the game and into Aarons mouth, who hungrily played right back with his own tongue. Eyes closed, hands raking over his back underneath his blazer and top, Rob groaned in pleasure as blunt nails scratched red tracks down his back, before Aaron began to push the expensive black blazer down over his shoulders.

 

Rob bit Aaron’s bottom lip, playing with it, tugging it with his teeth, making it red and more swollen, before his lips and teeth made a descent over his jaw and down to his neck. Rob wrapped himself over and around Aaron, pulling him in tight, said man was on his tip-toes, crushed against the tall blonde, who was currently sucking a nice red bruise onto the side of his neck just below his ear.

 

Aaron groaned, he could feel himself responding and Rob’s response was pushed tightly up against the shorter man’s hip and stomach, “Shall we take this upstairs now, offer still stands?” Rob said, referring to the first time they met. Aarons head was thrown back, moaning in pleasure, he was about to nodded when the sound of keys, the slam of a door and his mother and cousins laughter.

 

Aaron shoved Rob harshly away from himself, panting, Rob stumbled back a step, turning towards the noise, and his eyes were still blown with lush for the shorter man he had just been lip locked with. His partner was coming through the door with her niece, they were laughing oblivious to the tension and the make out that they had just interrupted, however heavy and thick it hung in the air.

 

“Aaron, Rob!” Chas greeted happily, then frowned at her son, and his attire or rather lack of. He was of course topless and a bit out of breath, “What happened here? Are you two fighting? If you can’t get along serious-”

 

Aaron held up his hands, but Rob beat him too it, “I just came in, not long ago, made him jump, Aaron had a beer in his hands, split it,” he said, the lie was a half-truth really, but it was convincing and Chas didn’t seem all that bothered, she just put down her shopping bags and turned back to Debbie, “Oh, that sales assistant was flirting with you-”

 

Aaron picked his top up and threw it in the washing machine, before storming out of the living area and up the stairs to his room. He was so ashamed of himself, he had been making out with his mums boyfriend, and enjoying himself so much, he was turned on like never before. He was a horrible person, and it couldn’t happen again, he wouldn’t give in to his desires, he wouldn’t give in to Rob. And now it was time for a shower, a very cold shower.

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what do we think? Any good? Enjoying it? Oh and thanks for reading! x


	3. Chapter Three. Finally.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Rob finally give in to their desires, but what goes wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... hope you like this! I wrote it in about a hour and a half, couldnt stop, ended up a lot longer than i expected. 
> 
> Previously: Aaron picked his top up and threw it in the washing machine, before storming out of the living area and up the stairs to his room. He was so ashamed of himself, he had been making out with his mums boyfriend, and enjoying himself so much, he was turned on like never before. He was a horrible person, and it couldn’t happen again, he wouldn’t give in to his desires, he wouldn’t give in to Rob. And now it was time for a shower, a very cold shower...

Chapter Three. Finally

 

The following day found Aaron in another compromising position, it was late morning, and having had a lie in Aaron had finally gotten out of bed and his newly reclaimed bedroom and headed to the bathroom for a nice long shower.

 

The shower also contained a nice long pleasurable form of entertainment, which left Aaron rather happy and relaxed. Though he also felt a little guilty, after all this guy could be his step-dad and he was dreaming and fantasising about having sex with him, how wrong was that? He had some serious issues.

 

Aaron finally unlocked the bathroom door, towel slung low round his hips, after more than an hour in the bathroom, he had trimmed his beard into perfection, (He wouldn’t admit it, but he really liked his beard) and he had showered and dried, now clothes were necessary. He padded barefoot out of the bathroom and straight into someone’s clothed chest.

 

Aaron jumped, he seemed to always be on edge at the moment, a certain somebodies fault he was sure. Eyes travelling up from the floor, where he had been looking, Aaron saw navy skinny jeans, a grey button up and black cardigan covering broad shoulders all the way up to startled blue-green pools. In his shock Aaron had lost grip on his towel which dropped straight down to the floor.

 

Rob recovered quicker than Aaron and happily got an eye full of what layers of clothes had been hiding from view, and of what had been pressed hard again his thigh only yesterday. A predatory smile crossed his face, eyes glittering with lust as he took in Aaron’s firm torso, broad shoulders, strong thighs, narrow hips and a beautiful specimen hung between his legs. How he wanted to get a taste.

 

Aaron’s brain finally reengaged and he swooped low to grab the slightly damp towel and wrap it back around his waist. He spluttered and went a little pink in the cheeks, which crept down his neck and slightly onto his chest which Rob had to say was very appealing, “Oh my god!” Aaron gasped, still flustered, he tried to skirt around the man in his way but Rob just moved with him.

 

“Please!” Aaron begged, when he tried to move again and Robs hands shot out to grip his waist just above the towel, “Rob, please don’t!” the words sounded faint and pathetic and in all honest Aaron wasn’t sure he meant it.

 

Rob smiled, perfect white teeth showing in a blinding smile, he licked his lips as his hands squeezed his captives side. Rob was a very happy man, he was really gutted when his business partner and her niece came home and interrupted him and Aaron, and he really thought the beautiful younger man was going to agree to going to bed with him, but the keys and laughter stopped them and Aaron freaked out pushing him away and leaving the blonde with a hard problem.

 

But this morning, waking up in a grump and with nothing but his right hand to help him, Rob didn’t think he was going to have a good day. He had stayed at the pub last night, builders were in at Home Farm today and he didn’t fancy a rude awakening with bumping and banging. Though he really wouldn’t have minded if that bumping and banging involved him and Aaron in a tangle of sweaty sheets. So when he came up stairs to get his phone which he had left on charge he wasn’t expecting the man of his fantasies to walk into him. Looking like something out of one of his fantasies that he had had only last night.

 

And then the towel dropped too, and he got an eye full of exactly what he wanted a mouthful of!

 

Rob ran his hands up Aaron’s sides before pulling him into his body, said man shivered his breath coming shallow and quickly, panting hot air across Rob’s mouth. Which descended onto Aarons mouth, sucking his plump bottom lip to him, teeth biting and nipping gentle.

 

Aarons own hands were twisting in the edged of the cardigan, it would need ironing after Aaron was through with it with how hard he was pulling and squeezing it. His deep blue eyes slid closed as he pressed back again to warm body in front of him, Rob moaned happily when Aaron really got into the kiss. This was better than yesterday, every time he was with Aaron it seemed to be better than the last time. And this time it was going to be the best so far.

 

Rob back them both towards his room, just at the top of the stairs, down the hall from Aarons and his mums rooms. Letting go of hot flesh Rob searched blindly behind him for the door handle finally getting it open and slamming it behind the pair.

 

The noise seemed to jar Aaron out of his haze of lust for a minute, before Rob started to nibble on his neck, Aaron moaned, responding very obviously to the man in front of him. Rob turned the pair and pushed his soon to be lover down onto his double bed, crawling on top of him straight after and diving back into his new favourite activity, kissing Aaron.

 

Clothes were quickly unbuttoned and discarded, leaving both men hot and heavy and very naked. Getting naked was a blur for both men but the bits that followed seemed to freeze time and go at snail’s pace, everything was intense and highly pleasurable.

 

Rob kissed, licked and bit almost every part of Aaron’s body, he felt totally worshipped, he felt like he deserved to be happy and loved and that maybe Rob was someone that could be more than a one night stand, or one morning stand, as it was still around 11 o’clock. Something niggled in the back of his head, something screamed this is wrong.

 

That voice was soon drowned out by Aaron moaning, verging on screaming in pleasure as Rob prepared him for what was so come. Soon, but not soon enough for what Aaron needed and begged for, Rob was pushing into the younger man, moaning happily the whole time, clutching his body up into him.

 

“Move! Rob, move, please, I’m begging you!” Aaron pleaded, mind bogged down with lust and pleasure with a wince of pain, it had been too long that was for sure. And Rob was big, he was beautiful and he felt like he could feel him inside of him all the way up in his chest, it was the best he had had in a while and it had barely began.

 

“Yes, baby, anything for you” Rob called gently into his ear before biting down, Aaron was begging to feel like Rob had some sort of fetish about his ears, every time they had met like this, he had bitten his lobe, sucking it into his mouth. Not that the darker man minded, it really turned him on, “Mmm… baby!”

 

Aaron froze slightly at the endearment, before Rob pulled back and with one powerful thrust Aaron was lost again in total pleasure, he could deal with endearments if this was what came with them. They moaned and moved together happily, panting and withering messing the bed up and filling the air with noise and the smell of sex.

 

*

 

Aaron was laid beside Rob who was slightly hugging him to his side, they were on a tangled mess that used to be sheets and quilts, silence hung heavy in the air. Rob wasn’t in any hurry to let go of Aaron and in all honestly Aaron didn’t really want to move, but he was racked with guilt, this was his mums boyfriend, and they had just had sex. Hot, raw, passionate sex. The best sex Aaron had ever had. He would be feeling it for a couple of days, got Rob was packing, it should be an illegal weapon.

 

The younger man rolled over onto his side, facing into the blondes chest, his hand resting on his ribs, fingers drawing mindless doodles. He could feel eyes on the top of his head as he knew Rob watched him and what he was doing.

 

“W-we shoul-” Aaron stuttered, before pulling himself up, hunching over, the bed creaked and rustled before him, “That shouldn’t have happen, w-we shouldn’t have done that” Aaron frowned, devastated about what he had just done, oh god, his mum!

 

Rob moved closer, wrapping an arm around his waist, pulling Aaron back into his chest, kissing up his neck. Aaron moaned and briefly went boneless, “No!” he struggled away, and shuffled off the bed, hurrying around the room looking for his towel before collecting it from half under the bed, pulling it tightly around his hips.

 

He took a second to look around the room, he didn’t recognise it. He had been in his mums room a couple of times for this and that, but this wasn’t her room, it had pale blue paint and cream wallpaper with navy flowers on, the shape of the room with the big window and the built in wardrobe screamed Diane’s room. He had just had sex in her bed. Oh god! Aaron looked horrified at the room, it was different though, there were none of Diane’s little trinkets of her slippers on the rug by the bed, and the rug was also gone. He hadn’t seen Diane or Doug for a while, but that didn’t help his guilt.

 

Aaron looked to Rob sat frozen on the bed, his eyes looked dull and hurt, as he watched Aaron moving away from him, building his wall back up and closing the door with Rob on the wrong side.

 

“Aaron, what’s wrong?” Rob frowned, he had the decency to pull the rumpled sheet over his crotch area when he realised Aaron planned on leaving. He didn’t understand, Aaron was so hot and cold. One minute he was into it, into Rob and the neck he was freaking out, pushing him away and running the opposite direction.

 

“What wrong? OH god!” Aaron wheezed, he was shaking, his eyes glistened like he was about to cry, “Oh, I’m a terrible person, Christ, what will mum think?”

Rob brow got tighter over his eyes, darkening them in confusion, and he said the one thing that he thought Aaron would want to hear, they didn’t have to tell her, this was new, yes he lived with the pair half the time but he wasn’t up for sharing Aaron yet or meeting the parents, even if he technically knew Chas way before he even met Aaron, and he owned half the pub too, but still. Though what he said was the last thing Aaron needed, “She doesn’t need to know!”

 

Aaron sobbed slightly, he looked green. The younger man paced a little bit, back and forth Rob was worried for his new carpet, he was going to have track marks in it. He watched Aaron for a bit before slipping from the bed and pulling his boxers on, Aaron was freaking out already, he didn’t need to make him worse, he slipped his shirt over his shoulders too, leaving it open.

 

Aaron stopped, staring at Rob admiring what he saw, fuck, he was hot but why the hell had he slept with his mum man! What sort of low life was he? Rob got closer, pulling the other man to him, soothing him with hands stroking his hair, whispering in his ear pointless words. ‘you’re okay’ ‘everything is fine’.

 

Aaron pushed away, “It isn’t fine! Nothing is fine” he cried, something was really eating him, and crossed wires meant Rob had no idea what had gotten into Aaron and what he was talking about, “I can’t believe I’ve done this to her! I’m a horrible son” he whispered before he fled the room.

 

“Done what to her? To who?” Rob called from the door way, watching Aarons bedroom door close with a bang, he stood in his door way, heart aching. There was just something about Aaron, Rob was a selfish man and he just wanted Aaron, the first time he saw him, in the living room, Rob knew he wanted him, that he would have him.

 

Originally he was just going to seduce him, have sex, hot passionate sex, and then draw a line and that would be it. But after a couple of encounters with the younger man, Rob knew it wouldn’t be a one time thing. And after just have amazing sex with him, the blonde wanted more, wanted all of him. Apparently Aaron didn’t feel the same, he felt guilty, something about Chas, but he hadn’t a clue what was eating him up.

 

Robert walked back into the bedroom, closing the door softly behind him, he didn’t see who was at the bottom of the stairs. Diane stood at the bottom of the stairs, eyes wide, hand over her mouth. She wasn’t sure fully what had happened but she was pretty sure she could do the math,

 

Robert had come home to Emmerdale after years, and after mentioning Diane wanted out of the pub, but didn’t want to screw Chas over or see her half go to some stranger, Robert had offered to buy her out, so she could buy her cottage with rose bushes with Doug. And she had come through the back early afternoon to invite Robert over to the cottage to have a look around and to cook for him and Vic and Andy tonight.

 

She heard noises, like raised voices that drew her to the stairs, she was about to call up when Aaron fled out of her old room, Robert's room. And that wasn’t the most shocking part, he was in just a towel, hair a mess, and a little flustered. Robert came out almost straight away, in a pair of boxers and a shirt open and half off one shoulders, some very obvious love bites on and around his hips and bottom of his ribs.

 

Robert and Aaron? Robert is gay? Wow!

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought, hope you liked it. Enjoyed writing it, haha... x


	4. Chapter Three. The Reveal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert finally gets to the bottom of what's upsetting Aaron.
> 
> Previously: She heard noises, like raised voices that drew her to the stairs, she was about to call up when Aaron fled out of her old room, Robert’s room. And that wasn’t the most shocking part, he was in just a towel, hair a mess, and a little flustered. Robert came out almost straight away, in a pair of boxers and a shirt open and half off one shoulders, some very obvious love bites on and around his hips and bottom of his ribs.  
> Robert and Aaron? Robert was gay? Wow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, this was written quickly, maybe too quickly, wasnt sure how i wanted this to be told. Hopefully its alright.

Chapter Four

 

Guilt ate at Aaron for a couple of days, he toyed with the idea of telling his mum that he and her boyfriend had had sex. He thought about her reaction and how upset she would be and he bottled it every time. He couldn’t do that to her, well he already had, but he couldn’t admit to it and have her be absolutely crushed. Rob had keys to the house for Christ sakes, it had to be serious!

 

Thankfully Aaron hadn’t seen the blonde cheater for a couple of days, he wasn’t sure what he would do if he did, he wanted to scream at him, that he was a horrible person and he didn’t deserve Chas. Though another part of him wanted to rip his stupid expensive clothes off and go for round two, then he felt worse for feeling like that.

 

*

 

Chas was confused. There was nothing else to it. She was confused as to why Aaron was being so jumpy and shift, he kept trying to say things to her and then he seemed to rethink it and run away to his room. Rob was neither here nor then, when he was he was staring at her son, and when he wasn’t she was getting texts asking if said son was home, she didn’t understand why they seemed to hate each other so much. The other day when she walked in on them, she knew they were arguing, the tension was obvious, but she didn’t know what they could have done or said to annoy the other so badly. It had been a month or so since Aaron was home, how could you dislike someone so instantly.

And then there was Diane, she was a flustered, like she wanted to say something, like Aaron, but she couldn’t bring herself to it. She had settled in nicely at the little cottage her and Doug were doing up having bought it with her share of the pub, that Robert bought from her. She even came over a couple of days ago to invite him around, Chas sent her through to the back, but suddenly Diane rushed back out and vanished out the front door, no explanation. It was all a bit odd around the Woolpack at the moment.

 

*

 

Rob had been called urgently to make some big decisions up at his new place, Home Farm, he couldn’t wait to move in there, though he liked the warm atmosphere of the pub and his little quirky room, and a certain housemate. But aside from that he was happy to let Chas do as she pleased and just help out occasionally, he had bought the place 3 months ago, to help Diane out, but now Aaron was around he was so glad he had.

 

Maybe when his house was a home again he could bring Aaron up here. His heart skipped a beat at that thought, he wanted to bring Aaron here? The guy who he slept with only once, and had a small crush on currently. He wasn’t sure what was happening. Even married to Chrissie (Prior to her going crazy) he played away, his eyes wandered and he didn’t stay faithful, he couldn’t, but Aaron who wouldn’t even commit to being in the same area as Robert he wanted to set up home with, play happy families.

What was happening to him?

 

*

 

Finally the builders had been sorted out and could get on without him so Robert could return to more important things, the problem with Aaron, more specifically. He drove his Aldi down to the village and parked around the back of the pub, Aarons beat up Golf was already there.

 

Happily Robert unlocked to doors and went inside. He couldn’t hear anything, he wasn’t even sure if the tv was playing, which was odd, it was almost always on, no matter if the living room was empty or not. Something about Diane not liking the quiet, and it was a habit Chas was stuck in, leaving the tv running.

 

Robert entered the room to see Aaron almost in tears with a very worried Chas stood in front of him, Aaron, Robert was learning, was a very emotional guy, though he seemed tough on the outside he was quite sensitive and something was eating him up.

 

“Mum, I’m so sorry!” He began, wiping his tears in the sleeve of his purple hoody, a favourite of Aarons, and Roberts as it stretched nicely over broad shoulders, “I know I shouldn’t have, but I couldn’t help myself, there’s just something about-”

 

Chas looked horrified, and interrupted mid apology, “Oh love, are you in trouble with the police, whats happened? I’m sure Cain can fix it, we’ll sort it out, whatever it is!”

 

Aaron looked confused, he shook his head, pacing slightly before coming to stand in the same place again, facing his mum, “I’m not in trouble, but you’re going to hate me, your boyfriend-”

 

Chas frowned, “Boyfriend? I don’t have one, what, Aaron, whats this about?” She looked really confused, and Robert could tell her mind was working over time trying to work out what her son was saying, he wasn’t making any sense. Boyfriend?

 

Aaron was about to try again, about to out himself and Robert and the fact that they had had sex a couple of days ago when Marlon came running into the Living room in his chefs outfit, hat askew, “Emergency!” he called to his cousin, “Big problems, somethings happened with the cooker and theres a table of 8 hungry hikers-”

 

He continued his rant as he rushed back from the room, Chas edging towards the door, “Love, we’ll talk later, but I don’t understand, what boyfriend? Anyways, Marlon awaits.”

 

*

 

Robert gave it a moment before he went in, he waited for Aaron to grab a glass of water and sink into the sofa, muttering to himself, “Aaron, what’s the matter?” Luckily he wasn’t holding his water, as Robert had a tendency of making his jump and spilling and dropping things, i.e. glasses and towels. And he didn’t think Aaron would appreciate being soaked through with ice cold water.

 

“Rob! OH god, what are you doing here?” Aaron asked, jumping from the sofa, he looked guiltily to the door as if his mum was going to run back it catching them talking, “We can’t do this anymore!”

 

Roberts’s heart ached, really he didn’t know where playboy-one-night-stand Robert had gone, but he was falling hard and fast for this emotional beautiful man. And hearing him saying that they couldn’t do this, they had only just started and now nothing, it was cut dead in the water, like a flower that had begun to blossom, he wouldn’t know where this was headed, but Robert knew was he wanted. And that was Aaron, fully, in every way, “What, why?”

 

Aaron sat back down, gesturing his companion over Robert went reluctantly, he didn’t want the excused, it isn’t you it’s me, or we just aren’t working. Well he wasn’t having it, they hadn’t even tried. Robert wanted to try, he would try and fail a million times if it meant he could be with Aaron however briefly. Aaron scrubbed his hand over his face, scratching his beard, “I can’t do this to mum, she doesn’t deserve it”

 

Robert paused, plea on the tip of his tongue, “What? Chas? Whats she got to do with anything!”

 

Aaron, being completely wrong with what type of relationship his mum and his one-time lover had, jumped off the sofa, growling angrily at the bewildered blonde. He paced, it seemed to be his thinking pose, in front of the sofa and Robert sat there, “Its cheating! And shes my mum for christs sake”

 

Roberts brain worked over time, the pieces of the very confusing puzzle seemed to slot together, it was obvious now, “Me and Chas?” he gaped at the younger man. He grabbed Aarons had, pulling him to a standstill before yanking him back to the sofa, a little closer than the brunette would have liked.

 

“Yes! You have a key, you’ve practically moved in. I have never cheated before, and I don’t intend to start now, and not on my mother either!” Aaron had all but lost his voice in his anger, but he couldn’t stop himself, words fell from his mouth, he was mortified, he couldn’t believe how much Robert meant to him in such a short space of time, “You’re hers, not mine, though that pains me to say. We had sex, and fuck, it was good, but that’s it, draw a line, move on. I may go back to France-”

 

Roberts’s brain started to function again then, at the mention of Aaron fleeing the country, “What? No! Aaron, Aaron!” he shouted, interrupting his rant about moving away, and upsetting his family, but it being better than the truth. The brunette looked to him with watery eyes, he could almost see into his soul, “I’m not going out with you mum!”

 

Aaron blinked sluggishly, “Don’t do this! I know you are, don’t say otherwise to get me into bed, please, she deserves better than that, I deserve better than that!”

 

Robert took his hands, taking big deep breaths, he knew, that if they worked out they could laugh about this in the future. They could laugh about Aaron thinking Robert was sleeping with his mum, the blonde shuddered at the thought, yes his ex-wife was a woman, a mad cow, but he didn’t feel all that much for the female population. They were beautiful, he could admire them, but he had started to favour men, hard lines and muscles and currently a huge obsession with beards. But right now, he needed to be sensitive, if Robert was even capable of that, because Aaron was emotional, he had let his walls fall and he was struggling, Robert didn’t want to break him.

 

“Aaron, I’m not with your mum, and I’m certainly not sleeping with her! Yikes” Robert shuddered again, she was a good looking woman, but again with the female parts, nope, not a fan any more, “Aaron, look at me, I bought the pub, or rather Diane’s share! I’m an owner, I own half the pub.”

 

Aaron looked mortified, wiping his tears, he was such a cry baby, but something about Robert made him that way, he wanted to be with him, but the guilt of his mum stopped him, “But the keys, and-”

 

“Owner, Aaron, I’m here because I’m renovating Home Farm, Chas didn’t want to lose the pub and Diane didn’t want to sell to just about anyone,” Robert explained calmly still clutching Aarons clammy hands, “And I came to visit, an offhand comments about selling up prompted me to put in an offer, the full asking, Diane said no at first, and so did Chas, but obviously they came round.”

 

Aaron was speechless, he felt so stupid. The signs were all there, the keys, Diane’s old room, Robert blatantly hitting on Aaron, Chas and Robert spending no time together, Robert having sex with Aaron and no beating himself up with guilt. Aaron felt so, so stupid. He pulled his hands from Roberts, ashamed he had thought the worst of a man who only showed an interested in him, repeatedly, when Aaron was nothing but hot and cold hastle.

 

“Aaron, please-” Robert stopped at a shake of a head, he walked from the room, he blonde could hear his journey upstairs and into his room. Oh dear lord, it would be funny if it wasn’t so tragic. Aaron thought he was cheating on his mum with her boyfriend, no wonder he was hot and cold, that something was paining him. He had added 2 and 2 and got 5. Robert stared at the ceiling where he knew Aarons room to be. He still liked the guy, and him being emotional proved he cared. He was honest, and loyal and Robert still wanted him.

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Hopefully a less emotional Aaron will appear soon. And a secret affair will blossom, but what of Diane?! Until next time... x


	5. Chapter Five. Confidence Boost.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron finally decides to do the opposite of what he usually does, with brilliant results.
> 
> Previously: “Aaron, please-” Robert stopped at a shake of a head, he walked from the room, he blonde could hear his journey upstairs and into his room. Oh dear lord, it would be funny if it wasn’t so tragic. Aaron thought he was cheating on his mum with her boyfriend, no wonder he was hot and cold, that something was paining him. He had added 2 and 2 and got 5. Robert stared at the ceiling where he knew Aarons room to be. He still liked the guy, and him being emotional proved he cared. He was honest, and loyal and Robert still wanted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick chapter. Hope you enjoy nonetheless...

Chapter Five. Confidence Boost

 

Aaron felt so embarrassed, he was an idiot! His head had told him that Rob was too young for his mum and totally not her type, but something in him said they were together, probably his self-destruct mode. It was almost how he lived his life, in self-destruct. Beating himself up for far too long over things he couldn't help or couldn’t change. Things that weren’t his fault. 

 

He did it with Jackson, he did it with Ed in a different way, he stayed with him and got back with him a second time and suffered all because he felt guilty. And now with Rob, the cocky guy he instantly felt attracted to. Seeing him that first time half naked in the back room of the pub ha almost short circuited his brain. His brain which began to tell him that he was out of his league, but his cock overrode that and his heart made him guilty for it afterwards.

 

No more, the brunette decided. He wanted Rob and he was going to have him. He was single, they both were, so he was available. Rob was going to be his. Now it just left Aaron to man up, he struggled all his life with not enough confidence to go for what he wanted, and now he was going to be brave and go get his man, or try. And now he knew he wasn't actually a really horrible son, he could acknowledge how compatible they were. They were drawn to each other, it was shocking how it had happened in such a short amount of time. They barely knew each other but Aaron couldn't stay away. And he knew Rob wanted him, after all he had pursued him straight away. So now it was Aaron’s turn to repay the favour.

 

*

 

Rob could barely wrap his head around it. Aaron thought he was, what? Seeing Chas? Sleeping with her and her son? Did the other man really see him that way? Robert wasn't sure he wanted to be with someone who didn't trust him. Though he supposed trust had to be earned, and really it had only been a month or so, he couldn’t blame Aaron. The misleading factors were there, his keys to the place, him staying at the Woolie a few nights a week, but there were other things too. Things that should have shouted that they weren’t together, the separate rooms, the fact they almost never spent time together. Surely someone had told Aaron that his step mum had sold her half of the share to him so Chas and Diane could keep it in the family. But apparently not.

 

*

 

The following day.

 

Robert was doing a shift at the pub, it was late evening and getting later fast, he had been there all afternoon having taken over the shift from his co-owner Chas at around lunch time. Vic was just getting off and Marlon was closing the kitchen, Robert promised to buy them both a pint for all their hard work today, it had been a stupidly busy day. Apparently there was some sort of hike going on, fund raising or such, and almost all the hikers had come through the doors of the Woolpack at some point today to have break and a snack or meal.

 

Robert was just finishing up himself, leaving the bar maid with the last few rounds before last call, when someone came through the doors. He stood a little straighter, it was Aaron, the man smiled sheepishly at Robert who smiled a white toothy grin back. Aaron turned away from the awkward exchange and ordered his drink so Robert sat down at the table in the corner by the bar, he needed a rest before he moved again.

 

Before he realised it, Aaron was upon him, placing a chilled beer in front of him. He smiled again, his eyes twinkle with uncertainty, “Can I sit?” he asked in a small voice that didn’t suit him, Robert nodded as he watched his one-time lover slide into the seat opposite him.

Robert took a sip of the beer, before frowning at Aaron, who just sat rubbing the condensation off the side of the glass. Something was on his mind, but Robert seemed unsure as to whether the man was actually going to say what it was, or if he was going to sit there, in silence, drink his drink and leave again.

 

Aaron finally looked up, smiled, and said, “Hi, I’m Aaron Livesy. Chas’s son.” Robert looked taken aback, he knew who Aaron was, what was he playing at, the other man then reached his hand across the table and continued, “I’ve been an idiot, a very emotional idiot, can we start again.”

 

“Oh!” Robert said, cottoning on, a clean slate, he could really get behind that, maybe they could start out friends first. Rob really didn’t know why he felt the need to so vehemently chase Aaron, it probably wasn’t the wisest of ideas, and Aaron had just come from one screwed up relationship he didn’t want to jump straight into another, it was probably why he had broken down and kept running from the blonde. Taking his hand firmly, Robert replied, “Nice to meet you, I’m Robert Sugden, I’ve just bought my step mums half of the pub”

 

Aaron smiled, he knew that now, Robert laughed, “Thanks for the drink, by the way” Aaron nodded. Conversation was easy between them after that, they laughed and joked like they knew each other years. Aaron found out Robert was 30 this year, soon in fact, he was a self-made millionaire with a crazy ex-wife and that he had travelled around a bit before finally deciding to come back Home, where things span quickly, he bought the pub and Home Farm, had a share in Aaron and Adam’s scrapyard, which was news to Aaron. 

 

And Aaron told him he was 24 in January, he owned half of the scrapyard and a little bit about his family and friends in the Village.

 

*

 

The drinks were coming thick and fast, and they were laughing so much Aaron was struggling to breath, “Excuse me,” Aaron smiled, after downing the rest of their latest pint in a race with Rob, he was desperate for the loo, so he whizzed off.

 

When he came back through the door, Robert was sat there with two fresh pints, condensation dripping onto the beer mats, Aaron noticed that when Robert had brought the beers back to the table, he had moved the mats over to his side of the table, side by side, he had also scooted over a fair amount. So he wasn’t sat in the middle, there was now enough room for Aaron to sit beside him, whether Robert was aware of that fact or not, Aaron wasn’t sure. But he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

 

So with as much of his newly found confidence Aaron held his head high and walked to where he had come from earlier. Robert smiled at him as he approached, but when he didn’t stop at his side of the table, Robert’s smile dropped, “Are you calling it a night?”

 

Aaron just shook his head, and sank down onto the bench beside Robert, whose frown disappeared in a heartbeat. He smiled happily as he picked up his pint, and drank a gulp down. They continued to laugh and joke, and got considerably closer as the evening progressed.

 

Another two pints down, the boys were both happily merry, and Aaron was resting partially on Roberts shoulders, leaning ever closer. Robert didn’t seem to mind, he was happy cuddled up with Aaron in a fast emptying pub, no one paying much attention to them and they were tucked away in the far corner, which didn’t get much foot fall.

 

He wriggled for a second, slipping his arm out from beside Aaron, draping it over the back of the pew, fingers playing with the side of Aarons neck, who shivered. Aaron decided then, to be bold and brave, no one was interrupting their bubble, so he turned further into the older mans embrace, right hand reaching up to cup his smooth jaw.

 

Seeing no protest, Aaron leaned closers, his lips pressing in close on Roberts, he watched blonde lashes close before he closed his own eyes. The kiss was sweet, nothing like their other encounters, which were passion and lust fuelled, where they weren’t fully aware what they were doing, this was deliberate, they both knew what they were doing. 

 

A loud bang of the door and a rumble of last minute punters pulled Robert and Aaron apart, Aaron stood, grabbing Roberts hand an whisking him through to the back before anyone saw them. Robert went happily. He couldn’t wait to see where this went.

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, bare with me, there will be some more hurdles for our boys to get over before their happily ever after...

**Author's Note:**

> Think you for reading, any comments welcome.


End file.
